Ziva's Disappearing Act
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Ziva leaves the NCIS building without letting anyone know where she is going to. In Gibbs' eyes she has put herself in danger. This is a sequal to "DiNozzo's Attitude". You should read that one before this story to understand what has gone on previously . WARNING: Will contain spanking/corporal punishment of an adult.
1. Finding Ziva

**Finding Ziva **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

"Find Ziva now" yelled Gibbs "and if she isn't found soon then there will be hell to pay"!

Gibbs walked out of the bullpen and headed up to the director's office, with coffee in hand.

Tony looked to see if the coast was clear before he began to speak to McGee, "she's really done it this time. Her backside is going to be sore by the time Gibbs has a 'discussion' with her".

"Tony, there may be a reasonable explanation as why Ziva has disappeared. If her cell is still on then I'll be able to track her".

McGee quickly logs into his computer to run the trace. "Hurry up Tim before Gibbs comes back. My backside wouldn't be able take another spanking today, and I'm sure you don't want a spanking because we didn't or couldn't find her quick enough".

"Tony, I've found Ziva. She's a couple of blocks away from here. You can go and I'll stay here and explain to Gibbs where you have gone to".

"Okay, but you make sure that he knows that I have gone to bring Ziva back, and I haven't disappeared".

"Don't worry, your backside is safe. I'll tell Gibbs where you have gone to", Tim replied.

Tony slowly made his way to the parking lot where the car was parked. When he sat in the car he flinched "Argh", he said quietly. His backside was still extremely sore from the spankings that he received from Gibbs earlier on.

He drove fast to catch up with Ziva. It only took five minutes to get there. He saw Ziva talking to a man, a man who he doesn't recognise. He parked the car and slowly got out and walked over to Ziva and the man.

"Hi Ziva, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend"? asked Tony smiling.

Ziva was shocked in seeing Tony there "how did you find me"?

"McGee traced by your cell phone. Gibbs is pissed Ziva, with you. You just disappeared without saying anything to anyone".

"I had to meet an old friend, DiNozzo. That is all", Ziva replied.

The old friend told Ziva he'll ring her later, and kissed her goodbye.

Ziva wasn't happy. "How dare Gibbs for spying on me! He cannot do this"!

"Sorry Ziva, but he can and he has" replied Tony, "come on, we better get back to the yard before he has my backside again. Did you drive here"?

"No I walked", answered Ziva angrily.

When they eventually got back to the bullpen, only McGee was there talking to Abby. There was no sign of Gibbs.

"Hi Ziva" said Abby "I see that Tony found you"?

"Yes Abby, he did. Isn't he a clever boy"? Ziva said sarcastically, a through herself into her chair and began to write her report.

"So Ziva, why did you disappear"? Tim asked politely.

"It's none of your bloody business as why I disappeared", shouted Ziva "just leave me the hell alone"!

Abby saw Gibbs thundering down the stairs, and made a quick getaway before he saw her.

Gibbs yelled "Ziva David, conference room now"! and walked away.

Ziva stood up from her chair and pushed it back in temper, and stomped out of the bullpen.

Tim looked at Tony and said "she won't be leaving the conference room without her backside being sore".

"I totally agree McGee. She is really going to get it. I wonder if she knows this"?

Gibbs waits for Ziva to get to the conference room, and opens the door "in Miss David", and points to inside the room. Gibbs walks in after Ziva and locks the door. He turns round to see Ziva standing in defiance mode, and trying to show that she is angry.

"Ziva, I suggest you stop this rebellious behaviour before I spank it out of you, so then after, we can discuss why you had done a disappearing act", demanded Gibbs.

Ziva just looked at Gibbs, then said "fine" and threw her arms to her side.

"Thank you. Now we can discuss why you disappeared".


	2. Angry Ziva

**Angry Ziva**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY NCIS CHARACTER OR NCIS**

Gibbs begins to pace the floor whilst Ziva was standing there just waiting for the 'discussion' to start. He suddenly stops and says "choose a corner and stay in it, whilst I decide what I am going to do with you".

Ziva angrily said "Why? I am not a naughty school girl Gibbs..."

"...Not a naughty school girl"? Gibbs yelled "What do you call when you sneak off this afternoon, and McGee and DiNozzo have to track you down"?

Ziva was getting more and more angry "I am not standing in the corner Gibbs. You can forget it"!

Gibbs stepped closer and was invading Ziva's personal space "get in the corner now young lady before I spank you for disobedience".

Ziva's eyes glazed over, with her fists clenched with anger, and her nostrils flaring. She was standing her ground, and not moving. Gibbs saw this and he was having none of it, "you have just earned yourself a spanking young lady", and with that he grabbed her wrist, sat down on a chair and pulled her over his knee.

Gibbs makes sure that Ziva is comfortable over his knee before he begins to spank her with his hand, and starts to lecture her, "how dare you disobey me! You were in enough trouble without disobeying me. Now you have earned yourself a very sound spanking for disobedience. Get ready".

WHACK WHACK, Gibbs' hand went over Ziva's pants covered backside, alternating the cheeks. WHACK WHACK "Gibbs, stop now. I do not deserve this". Gibbs ignores her and carries on spanking her, WHACK WHACK. She yelps and starts yelling at Gibbs "STOP NOW, YOU BASTARD"!

With two quick swoops, Ziva's pants were down and around her ankles and Gibbs took off his belt.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Ziva"?

The belt struck her underwear covered backside WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhh. Stop now. I am warning you"! yelled Ziva.

"You are warning me"? Gibbs yelled at Ziva "You better start behaving with your mouth unless you are going to extremely sore even before I spank you for your disappearing act".

Ziva had forgotten about why she was in the conference room, in the first place.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "I am telling you now, I will stop spanking you if you are going to do as you are told, and stand in a corner, facing the wall".

Ziva gave no answer WHACK WHACK WHACK "Alright, alright, I'll do it"! Shouted Ziva.

WHACK WHACK "Do what Ziva"?

"I will stand facing a wall, in a corner, Gibbs", Ziva replied reluctantly.

"Three more than you can go and do it", Gibbs said.

WHACK WHACK WHACK. Ziva was silently crying and just laying over Gibbs' knee. After a couple of minutes Ziva pushed herself off Gibbs' knee and began to pull up her pants.

"You can leave them where they are Ziva. No point in pulling them back up when they will be coming back down again very soon".

Ziva lets her pants drop back down to her ankles and slowly hobbled towards a corner of the conference room without saying anything.

"Oh, and Ziva, no rubbing"!

Ziva rolled her eyes, in the hope of Gibbs not seeing it. How wrong she was "roll your eyes again at me, and you will be back over my knee. Do I make myself clear"?

Ziva nodded, "I want a verbal answer please Ziva", Gibbs said.

"Yes, Gibbs. It is crystal clear".

"Good. Stay where you are and I will be back in ten minutes to discuss why you disappeared. Don't forget we have cameras in this room, so I will be able to see if you do as you are told, for once in your life! If you move out of this corner or rub you backside, or pull up your pants then you WILL BE EXTREMELY SORRY"!

With that, he left the conference room to find himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Ziva starts muttering to herself about Gibbs and what a bastard he is. Gibbs is watching Ziva via a camera link and starts to laugh, thinking she will never learn. After ten minutes he went back into the conference room, as promised.

"Come here Ziva, and sit down. I want to know why you disappeared this afternoon whilst I was punishing DiNozzo".

Ziva slowly hobbles towards a chair, and looks at it and pleads to Gibbs "can I just stand please Gibbs"? "Nope, sit now". Ziva reluctantly sits, slowly and flinches in the process. Her backside is very sore and very hot.

"Right, you are going to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to go out of the building without letting one of us know".

Ziva looks away from Gibbs "he is an old friend from Isreal".

"Look at me when you talk to me Ziva", Gibbs said.

She does as is told and looks straight at Gibbs, "I had not seen him for over ten years. He somehow found where I was working, and contacted me. He wanted to see me straight away, saying it was urgent but he couldn't tell me why over the phone. Tony found me before he could tell me why he was wanting to see me. He said he would call me later, and walked away".

"Do you know where he is staying"?

"No, I do not Gibbs", Ziva looked away again.

"Ziva, look at me when you or I are talking", Gibbs said as he starts to gets irate.

Gibbs could see in Ziva's face she is getting frustrated and angry again, with having to be reminded to look at him.

"Calm down now Ziva", Gibbs warned.

He could tell it was no good "corner Ziva, and stay there until you have calmed down".

She got up quickly from the chair and flinched and gave a dirty look towards Gibbs.

"I need my cell phone Gibbs. He will be calling me again, any time soon. I do not have time for this".

Gibbs got up from his chair and grabbed Ziva's arm, and with the other he swatted her already sore backside "get in the corner now young lady", he growled.

She hobbles back to the corner, muttering as she goes.

"CUT IT OUT ZIVA, NOW"! Bellowed Gibbs, "you are staying there until I can see that you have calmed down".

At least half an hour later, Ziva is told that she can come out of the corner to 'discuss' her disappearance. She gulps and walks towards Gibbs.

"What do you usually receive if you purposely puts yourself in danger Ziva"? asked Gibbs.

Ziva looks away and wasn't quick enough to answer a now irate Gibbs.

"ANSWER ME NOW"!

Ziva gulps "you use the strap on our backsides".

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strap your backside Ziva"?

"I cannot give you a good reason, other than I was trying to help an old friend".

"It is commendable that you want to help an old friend but you did put yourself in danger by not telling anyone where you were".

"Yes, Gibbs. Do you want me to fetch the strap"?

"No, you stay here. I will be back in a minute. Whilst I am gone, you can think if all this is worth it, for an old friend".

Gibbs leaves the conference room, and leaves Ziva anxiously waiting for her strapping...


	3. Ziva's Spanking

**Ziva's Spanking**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

A few minutes later Gibbs walked back in to the conference room holding on to a file. Ziva turned round when she had heard the door open, and saw the file. She knew that the strap was in there.

Gibbs placed the file on the table and turned to Ziva, "Ziva, come here".

Ziva slowly turned round and walked towards Gibbs. She was beginning to think that walking out of the building and not let anyone where she was going to, wasn't worth it after all.

Gibbs was watching her as he could see that she was flinching as she walking, because of the previous spankings he had to give her before.

As she got to Gibbs, he tilted her head by putting two fingers beneath her chin, to make sure there was eye contact.

"Ziva, do you understand why you are going to be spanked"?

"Yes Gibbs, I understand", Ziva replied as she looked straight at Gibbs.

"Then tell me", Gibbs responded.

"I went AWOL this afternoon. I had put myself in danger because no one knew where I was".

"Lets get this done then", he said as he retrieved the strap from the file".

"Bend over the table Ziva, and grip the sides".

Ziva obeyed Gibbs without a fight and bent over the table and grabbed the sides.

"I really hope you will learn your lesson this time, Ziva"? Gibbs asked, then the strap made contact to Ziva's backside.

"AHHH", Ziva shouted. With already having a sore backside she didn't know if she could take this spanking, "please Gibbs. I am sorry. Please stop".

Ziva's plea's fell on deaf ears and Gibbs carried on in spanking her with the strap. He hated spanking his agents but when they put themselves in danger, then he has no option but to use corporal punishment.

WHACK WHACK "ARGHHHHH"

WHACK WHACK "Please Gibbs"

"You will not put yourself in danger Ziva", Gibbs said, "do you understand me"?

Ziva was crying, and gave half a nod.

"Ziva, I want a verbal answer"

Ziva was trying to compose herself enough to answer but couldn't answer quick enough, "I want a verbal answer Ziva, now", Gibbs quietly said.

Ziva was composed enough this time and quickly said "Yes Gibbs, I understand, but I have learnt my lesson. I don't need anymore. Please stop".

"You don't have much left. Get ready".

WHACK WHACK WHACK went on to Ziva's sit spots "ARGHHHHHHHH". Ziva was sobbing and gripping hard to the table

"Two more Ziva, and then it's over", Gibbs said.

Gibbs lifts the strap and then WHACK WHACK on to Ziva's top part of her thighs.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Ziva screamed, and sobbed uncontrollably.

Gibbs put his hand on Ziva's back and rubbed circles "it's over Ziva. Shhh. You're forgiven".

It takes Ziva a few minutes to regain her composure and pushes herself up from the table. She flinches as she bends her knees to pull her pants, and growns when her pants touches her well spanked backside.

Ziva turns round to Gibbs, and he pulls her into him for a hug "Don't you ever scare me again Ziva. I care for you and I do not want anything to happen to you". He kissed the top of Ziva's forehead.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up, then you can get back to work", Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs, my friend is going to call my cell. I need it back".

He looked at her and said "if you keep going on about your cell, we can go another round".

"There is no need". With that Ziva slowly walked out of the conference room, flinching as she went.

Gibbs picked up the strap and put it back in the file, and walked out of the conference room. As he walked back into the bullpen he saw something that he didn't like seeing...he saw DiNozzo and McGee rolling on the floor, trying to punch each other. Gibbs bellows "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING"!

DiNozzo and McGee stopped and slowly jumped up from each other and the floor, and stood to attention.

Gibbs slowly walks round them, and growls "Why the hell have I just caught you two fighting like naughty schoolboys, and why the hell do I feel like a damn high school principal with my team"!

They both grimanced and glanced at each other.

"I suggest both of you get to the conference room, and find a corner each, and if YOU DARE TOUCH EACH OTHER THEN YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES".

"Yes Boss", DiNozzo and McGee said in unison, as they ran from the bullpen to conference room...


End file.
